ce qe furent vraiment nos vie
by jack-elyzabeth
Summary: Que furent vraiment les vies de nos héros. Le cours des livres ne sont pas réspectés
1. Chapter 1

disclamer: bon ben sans surprise les personnages ne sont pas de moi!

note: désolé pour les fautes!

* * *

Il est 13h30. Un homme et une femme tous deux blonds viennent de quitter le ministère de la Magie. Ni leurs démarches calmes, ni leurs visages froids ne laisse présager que quelque chose d'important est entrain de ce passé. Le couple disparait dans un « pop » synchronisé et réapparait aux portes d'un immense domaine. Devant eux un parc impressionnant abrite un manoir en son creux semblable à une bague dans un écrin de velours. Manoir qui semble bien loin en cet instant où le visage de la femme c'est crispé de douleur et où ses jambes ne semble plus vouloir la porter. L'homme passe un bras autours de sa taille et dans un doux murmure tente de la rassurer :

« - Courage ma Douce, nous y sommes presque ! Tenez encore un peu Amour ! »

La femme ne semble pas pouvoir répondre, tout son corps, depuis son souffle rauque jusqu'à ses blonds cheveux collés à son front par la sueur crie l'épuisement qui l'envahit brutalement après tant d'heure à prétendre que tout allait bien. Ses mains sont crispées en deux poings serrés. Et tandis que son mari la porte à travers le manoir jusqu'à la chambre conjugale, ses yeux se durcissent jusqu'à ne plus être emplit par rien d'autre qu'une farouche détermination. Délicatement, son corps est posé sur un lit moelleux couvert de draps blancs... Blanc comme le reste de la chambre. Blanc comme la pureté que tous deux ont perdus depuis longtemps. Blanc comme la lune dont les rayons traverse l'imposante verrière. Brutalement, le corps de la femme se crispe, se tord, s'arcboute en un spasme violent. Un gémissement traverse ses lèvres pâles, et une sueur acre recouvre son corps….

DOULEUR

Une main fraiche sur un front brulant. De douces paroles sans fin murmuré à l'oreille. Un rayon de lune jouant sur un anneau doré. Des yeux habituellement si froids devenus chaleureux loin du regard du monde. La caresse d'une douce mèche blonde. La douceur d'un baiser sur une main. Deux regard qui s'accrochent pour ne plus se lâcher. Deux corps qui se rapprochent et semble vouloir fusionner…

AMOUR

Une vague de souffrance plus forte que les autres. Un corps qui se ploie sous la douleur. Un homme qui ne sait plus quoi faire pour aider sa femme. Une potion versée tant bien que mal entre des dents serrées. Un sort lancé sur le corps agonisant pour le réchauffer. Un double gémissement sortit de deux lèvres différentes mais qui se rejoignent dans leur signification. Un cri. Une larme. Un blasphème. Une main qui en sert une autre pour lui transmettre son Amour. Une lumière verte jaillit d'une baguette pour ôter la sueur du corps. Une vague de fond qui balaye les ventres, les sert, les tors, les broies…

ANGOISSE

Du sang sur les draps blanc. Du sang sur le parquet sombre. Du sang sur les mains tremblantes de l'homme. Du sang sur un corps. Des mains fines et élégantes qui s'activent pour le nettoyer. Un cri à nouveau. Deux rires qui s'envolent haut et clair. Quatre mains qui se rejoignent pour étreindre un nouveau-né. Une femme qui s'endort dans son sang en serrant contre elle son tout petit. Un homme qui contemple sa famille. Qui remercie Merlin d'avoir permis à sa femme de passer cette épreuve. Qui maudit le médecin qui a refusé de venir aider son Aimée. Un homme soulagé que son _maitre_ soit mort. Un homme qui ne veut pas que son fils suive le même chemin qui lui. Un homme qui ne veut plus que sa femme souffre. Un homme qui a passé l'après-midi à plaider son innocence et qui y est parvenue. Une femme qui est restée droite et fière pendant le procès de son mari. Malgré sa peur, malgré les premières contractions. Une femme qui a tenue parce qu'elle savait que son mari si froid en public l'envelopperait de sa chaleur une fois leur domaine retrouvé. Une femme qui vient d'accoucher de son premier fils. Une femme qui ne sait pas encore que cette épreuve passée sans assistance l'a rendue stérile.

ENFANTEMENT

Un tout petit qui ressemble tant à ses parents. Un bébé dont le crane légèrement déformé par l'accouchement est recouvert d'un fin duvet blond. Un enfant qui tête le sein sa mère endormie. Un homme qui nettoie la pièce de quelques sorts. Un corps masculin qui se glisse contre son homologue féminin, serrant contre lui ce pourquoi ils ont luttés les neufs derniers mois. Un drap qui les recouvre. La lune qui les veille. Un même sourire sur trois visages si différents et pourtant si semblable.

FAMILLE

Dans le somptueux domaine de la famille Malefoy, une famille vient de naître. Le jour qui se lève trouve trois corps entrelacé. Les rayons qui illuminent la pièce semblent veiller sur eux, leur promettant une vie de douceur, de joie, de miel. Une voix masculine, rauque, froide et douce à la fois s'élève alors dans le silence :

« - Cissa ma douce, mon Amour, ma Mie, ma raison d'Etre… »

L'homme semble chercher ses mots sans y parvenir. Sa femme tend la main vers lui et lui effleure la joue en une douce caresse :

« - Lucius mon mari… Ne dite rien. Je ne sais que trop bien ce que notre enfant représente pour vous… Merci… Merci de m'aimer et de m'avoir donné cette chance d'être mère… Merci d'avoir risqué ta vie pour nous offrir un monde meilleur….

«- …Cissa… »

La voix de l'homme se brise à nouveau devant la force de l'amour que lui porte celle qu'il aime. Un tendre sourire, si rare, orne ses lèvres fines. Ses doigts viennent se perdre dans le fin duvet de son fils… Son enfant… Celui issus de son sang, de sa chaire et de celui de son Aimée… Son fils pour qui il a trahit… Son fils pour qui il espère une vie belle loin de toute peur, de toute angoisse, de toute tristesse.

« - Cissa… Donnez-lui son nom ! Donnez une existence à notre fils ! »

Le visage de la femme se fait pensif tandis que ses yeux contemplent la vie qu'elle a délivrée dans la souffrance. Une main fine et pale, ornée d'un anneau semblable à celui de son mari se tend vers une baguette. Quand sa voix s'élève, elle est ferme et chargé de puissance… Chargé de cette puissance que seules les mères possèdent… La voix contient toute la magie de la vie. Elle est la seule qui en cet instant peut décider de la vie ou de la mort de cet enfant. Si elle refuse de lui donner un nom, il mourra. Ce pouvoir-là à de tout temps été le privilège des femmes. Ainsi, c'est elles qui peuvent décider de la mort du dernier né si celui s'avère être une charge trop lourde pour la famille déjà existante. Et c'est là tout le pouvoir des femmes. Si les hommes gouvernent le monde, les femmes elles qu'elles soient mères, femmes, filles ou sœurs, dirigent les hommes. Ce sont elles qui sont là pour leur insulfer la force de continuer. C'est elles qui veillent à leurs éducation, elles encore qui sèchent leur larmes, qui apaisent leurs colères, qui recueillent leurs joie. Les femmes font les hommes qui dirigent le monde et les hommes font le monde dans lequel vivent les femmes. Tel est le secret de l'équilibre de l'univers. Alors quand la voix s'élève, droite et fière, Lucius comprend le véritable pouvoir de sa femme et reformule à nouveau la promesse faite le jour de son mariage… Il la protégera. Envers et contre tout. Il trahira, il tuera, il usera de ses dernières forces pour que vive celle qu'il aime.

« - Moi Cissa Malefoy Black, femme de Lucius Malefoy, fille de cadette de la famille Black reconnait en ce jour le droit de vivre à mon enfant. Je jure de l'élever et de lui apprendre à exister par lui-même. Je jure d'être toujours là derrière lui jusqu'à ce que son cœur trouve quelqu'un qui sera capable de le retenir quand il tombera. Par ces mots je t'accorde le droit de vivre à toi, enfant issus de mon corps et de mon union avec celui que j'aime. En ce jour, je prends conscience de mon devoir de mère envers toi, Drago, fils de Lucius Malefoy. »

Une douce lueur noire semble alors envelopper l'enfant. Quelque part dans une salle toujours close du ministère, un parchemin s'illumine. Il est la preuve de la naissance du dernier des Malefoy. Ce parchemin est le témoin de l'amour d'une mère pour son enfant. Il rejoint les nombreux autres parchemins de la pièce. Cette pièce, nul n'a jamais pût y entrer de mémoire d'homme. C'est là que repose la plus grande force de l'univers. C'est là que repose l'Amour. Et sur les milliers de parchemins sont écrit des milliers de noms qui récence tous ceux qui se sont un jour aimé. Qu'ils soient père, mère, enfants, amant, amante, sœur, frère… Là, dans cette pièce aussi vieille que le monde lui-même repose pour l'éternité les plus belles preuves d'Amour qui puissent exister.

Dans une chambre blanche d'un immense Manoir, un père contemple son fils et sa femme. Et celle-ci dans un demi-sourire lui offre la raison du nom qu'elle a offert à son enfant :

« - Les dragons font partit des animaux les plus puissants du monde tout en étant les plus vulnérables. Ils sont également les plus craint et les plus aimés. Personne n'est jamais indifférent face à un dragon. Notre fils sera ainsi. Il portera toute la dualité qu'un Etre est capable de supporter, mais tout comme les dragons, il sera récompensé de ses peines par un trésor inestimable à ses yeux. »

Entre eux deux un petit enfant aux yeux pers gazouille avant de se tourner vers sa mère pour réclamer son sein. Et tandis que son fils tête goulument, Lucius laisse percer son inquiétude :

« - Cissa_ IL_ n'est pas mort. Un jour, _IL_ reviendra. Ce jour-là, notre fils devra être capable de le berner comme nous l'avons toujours fait. Il _DOIT_ être prêt à mentir, à trahir et à aller à l'encontre de ses convictions les plus profondes. Il ne doit jamais laisser paraître ce qu'il est vraiment. Il doit apprendre très rapidement la différence entre ËTRE et PARAITRE.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Lucius. Je me chargerais de lui apprendre à sembler être ce que les gens attendent de lui, Severus a déjà accepter de lui enseigner à protéger son esprit, et toi tu l'instruiras de façon à ce qu'il puisse défendre son corps. Et ensemble malgré tous nous parviendrons à lui offrir une belle enfance… Mais il n'est pas encore temps Amour. Pour l'instant profitons juste du bonheur d'être tous trois réunis dans la paix. »

Alors quatre mains se joignent, deux corps se rapprochent, un fin drap blanc tombe sur les corps, et dehors le soleil, tout comme la lune l'a fait, semble veiller sur cette nouvelle famille.

* * *

Au plus profond des cachots d'un somptueux château, un homme intégralement vêtue de noir à l'allure froide et austère brasse une potion. Ses manches remontées laissent voire un sordide tatouage. Un doux sourire, Ô combien rare, orne ses lèvres fines. Un parchemin repose devant lui sur la table encombrée. Ce n'est pas la recette de sa potion, il la connait par cœur. C'est une lettre dont il finira aussi par connaître la moindre lettre, la moindre intonation, la moindre virgule, le plus petit point. Cette lettre est celle de son ami le plus chère, elle lui annonce la naissance de son filleul tant attendu. Son s'emble s'intensifier encore quand il pense aux quelques années de paix qu'il a devant lui pour choyer ce tout petit. Une silhouette noire s'approche silencieusement de lui. Deux main fine et blanches se joignent au ballet des siennes et commence à couper, piller, mélanger sans jamais se tromper. Une voix grave et calme s'élève dans le silence de la pièce :

« - Je ne laisserais pas se batard détruire un enfant Severus. Je le protégerais envers et contre tout. Dussé-je pour cela braver l'enfer. Il n'est pas dit que ton filleul souffrira de la folie d'un homme.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi quoi ?

- Pourquoi interviendrais-tu pour mon filleul alors que tu ne l'a jamais fait auparavant ? Est-ce parce que tu ne veux pas voir l'innocence d'un enfant être détruite ou simplement parce que tu sais que cela me ferrait mal ?

-La deuxième Amour. Je refuse de voir l'angoisse sur ton visage.

- Alors pourquoi n'est tu pas intervenue pour nous sauver ?

- Mais parce qu'il était déjà trop tard pour vous qu'elle question !

- Jack ! Tu à parfois une logique qui dépasse mon entendement ! »

Un gloussement retendit dans la pièce. Deux mains balayent un corps si froid pour le réchauffer avec de douces caresses.

Au plus profond des cachots d'un somptueux château, un homme intégralement vêtue de noir à l'allure froide et austère brasse une potion. Ses manches remontées laissent voire un sordide tatouage. Un doux sourire, Ô combien rare, orne ses lèvres fines. Un homme se tient en face de lui. Sa longue chevelure ne cache pas ses oreilles pointues, pas plus que ses lèvres rouges ne dissimulent deux canines pointues. Dans le dos de l'homme, une paire d'aile immense sortent au niveau des omoplates. Ni blanches, ni noires, les plumes semblent passer d'une couleur à l'autre dans un mouvement sans fin. L'homme en noir se rapproche de son Amant pour répondre à ses caresses. Nul ne sait qu'il est ici, nul ne connait son existence à part lui et la nouvelle famille Malefoy. Mais l'homme en noir sait qu'il peut compter sur lui pour protéger son neveu. Alors dans le secret de la pièce, les deux célèbrent à leur façon la naissance d'une nouvelle vie.

* * *

Il est 13h30. Un homme et une femme tous deux blonds viennent de quitter le ministère de la Magie. Ni leurs démarches calmes, ni leurs visages froids ne laisse présager que quelque chose d'important est entrain de ce passé. La naissance de leur fils est maintenant officialisée.

Dans une petite pièce du ministère, une femme regarde dans le vide avec un air ébahit… L'heure de la naissance… Elle avait pourtant vu Madame Malefoy (femme de Lucius Malefoy et fille cadette de la famille Black) lors du procès de son mari juste trente minutes auparavant et elle n'avait pas l'air de souffrir de contractions. Un frisson parcours la jeune femme tandis qu'elle pense à ce que cette famille Ô combien célèbre et puissante dans leur monde peut bien cacher…


	2. Chapter 2

La neige tombe sur la ville endormis, au loin un clocher sonne l'heure du loup. Dans un grand manoir somptueux un cri résonne. Le vagissement d'un bébé. Il pleure toutes les larmes de son petit corps, seul dans sa grande chambre. Des bruits de pas se font entendre, la porte s'ouvre laissant passer un rayon de lumière. Un homme entre dans la pièce se saisit de l'enfant et commence à le bercer tout en traçant de larges cercles sur son petit dos. Les lourds sanglots qui secouent l'enfant ne semblent pas vouloir se calmer. Une main fraiche se porte à son front brulant tandis qu'une voix emplit d'inquiétude résonne dans la pièce :

« - Doux Merlin tu es brulant Drago ! Allons cesse de pleurer mon tout petit ! »

Les pleurs de l'enfant redoublent tandis que son petit visage tout rouge se plisse de douleur. Alors dans les couloirs sombres et froids, une scène presque incroyable se déroule. Lucius Malefoy, conseiller du premier ministre, ancien bras droit de Lord Voldemort, aristocrate connue pour sa tenue et son maintien impeccable, un homme toujours froid et maître de lui Lucius Malefoy donc, court dans les couloirs serrant contre lui son dernier né, appelant sa femme d'une voix éraillée, ses longs cheveux blonds flottants derrière lui en une crinière désordonnée :

« - CISSA ! Réveille-toi vite ! Le petit est malade ! »

L'homme pénètre brutalement dans la chambre parentale réveillant ainsi sa femme en sursaut. Celle-ci regarde son mari un instant sans comprendre un mot de ce qu'il raconte. Son regard endormis se pose alors sur l'enfant toujours en pleurs. D'un seul bond la femme se précipité hors du lit et arrache presque son fils de l'étreinte paternelle. Sa main se porte au front de l'enfant et elle fait le même constat que son mari. Son regard bleu se fige alors tandis que les ordres claquent d'une voix froide :

« - LUCIUS ! Hibou ! A l'adresse du Dr Bruman ! Vite ! DOBBYYY ! Une bassine d'eau chaude et appelle Severus ! »

Sans songer un seul instant à protester, mari et elfe se précipite pour exécuter les ordres de la mère. Tandis que les deux quittent la pièce, celle-ci dépose l'enfant dans le lit conjugal et l'emmitoufle étroitement dans la couverture avant de raviver le feu d'un coup de baguette. Après une dernière caresse sur le front de son fils, la jeune femme se précipite dans la salle de bain attenant pour se préparé à la venue du médecin. Il n'est pas dit que Narcissa Malefoy née Black recevra quelqu'un avec pour toute tenue une légère nuisette.

De son coté, Lucius après avoir envoyé le hibou à la bonne adresse attend fébrilement le médecin sans songer un instant à se vêtir d'autre chose que le peignoir qu'il porte (imaginer Lucius Le Grand en peignoir, sous la neige, complétement échevelé et paniqué pour son fils ! Moi j'aime bien ! ^^). Un « crack » sonore se fait entendre et un homme bedonnant à la mine fripée et à la moustache proéminente fait son apparition. Celui-ci ne fait pas attention à l'allure débraillé de l'homme qui lui fait face. Après tout, des Malefoy inquiet pour leurs enfants perdant toute leur superbe, il en a déjà vu beaucoup au court de sa longue carrière. Et puis, Lucius, il s'en souvient de ce petit ! Il l'a soigné pour la première fois à ses 6 mois alors qu'il avait attrapé la dragoncelle ! Un sourire joyeux étire les lèvres du médecin tandis qu'il se rappelle de tous les soins qu'il a prodigué au jeune père inquiet qui le mène à travers le manoir jusqu'à la chambre des époux. Cette pièce il la connait bien aussi. Après tout, c'est toujours ici qu'il a été reçu. Madame Malefoy l'y attend, serrant contre elle un petit aussi rouge que le père-noël des moldus. Elle par contre il ne la connait pas. Les Black étant des excentriques, ils ont toujours préféré s'occuper eux même de leurs enfants malades. Quitte à ce que cela empire ! Bon ! Au moins cette Black là semble avoir un minimum de bon sens puisqu'elle le laisse ausculter tranquillement le jeune enfant.

A plusieurs kilomètres de là, un elfe de maison apparait brusquement dans les quartiers du plus célèbre Maître Des Potions du pays. Celui-ci dort profondément entre les bras de son amant. Le petit elfe jette un regard inquiet vers l'étrange créature dont c'est épris le Maître Severus. Avec un léger couinement il s'incline vers l'homme qui, bien qu'éveillé et ayant remarqué sa présence, ne semble pas vouloir dire un mot.

« - Maître Jack, Monsieur ! Le jeune Maître Malefoy est malade ! La Maîtresse réclame la présence de Maître Severus ! »

Les yeux impassibles, _Maître Jack_ fait signe à la petite créature de disposer. Quand sa tête se tourne vers le corps endormi de Severus, son regard se fait plus chaleureux tandis que ses yeux changent de couleur jusqu'à prendre une teinte rouge flamboyante. C'est en un geste doux bien que pressant qu'il secoue l'épaule de son Amant pour le sortir des bras de Morphée. Ses yeux ne sont pas encore ouvert que déjà un grognement irrité sort de sa bouche :

« - Jack sombre con ! Tu as dix secondes pour m'expliquer pourquoi tu me réveille à une heure indue du matin ! »

Le ton sec fait sourire ledit _sombre con_ tandis que ses mains se perdent sur les épaules de son vis-à-vis et commencent à les masser dans le but de le détendre face à la nouvelle :

« - Une petite créature envoyée par les Malefoy est là. Il te cherche, il semblerait que Drago soit malade.

Hein ?! Mais de quoi parles-tu ?

Je ne sais pas. Une toute petite chose au long nez qui semble porter de lourde chaîne d'après ce que j'ai pu voir de son âme. Et il a visiblement tendance à appeler tout le monde _Maître_

Dobby c'est l'elfe de maison de Lucius?! Mais n'avais tu pas apposé un sort sur mes quartier pour que nul ne puisse y entrer quand tu es là ?!

Si… Mais ce sort ne prend pas compte des situations d'urgences !

Mais alors Drago est en danger ?!

Oui… Va t'habiller pendant que je prépare ta sacoche. »

Severus se précipite alors dans la salle de bain attenante et commence à pester contre les boutons de sa robe ! _Doux Merlin pourquoi doit-il y en avoir autant ?!_ De son coté, Jack est entré dans le laboratoire et commence à remplir une sacoche avec une multitude de petites fioles…. Potions contre la fièvre, conte les congestions, conte la dragoncelle, la rougeole, contre la douleur… Toutes les décoctions convenant à un enfant y passent. Quand Severus entre précipitamment dans la pièce, son Amant lui tend la sacoche et sans ajouter un mot le regarde partir vers son filleul malade.

Arrivé aux portes du Domaine des Malefoy, Severus ne prend pas la peine de toquer pour annoncer sa venue et pousse les portes imposantes de l'entrée pour se diriger directement vers la pièce conjugale. En entrant dans la chambre, il découvre un homme bedonnant et moustachu penché sur son filleul écarlate. D'une voix froide et lointaine il salue chacune des personnes présentes :

« Lucius, Narcissa, Dr Bruman. Quel est le verdict ? »

Le médecin se tourne vers lui et prononce d'une voix calme et grave :

« - Ce n'est que la Dragoncelle. Avec un traitement approprié il sera sur pieds dans deux semaines… Voir moins étant donné l'excellence de vos potions. »

Un reniflement de dédain se fait entendre du côté de Narcissa. Il ne sera pas dit que son fils aura droit à un traitement de moindre valeur alors que Severus serait prêt à tout pour le bien être de son filleul. Lucius lui regarde Severus avec un air à mi-chemin entre l'angoisse profonde et un soulagement extrême. Un léger sourire étire les lèvres de Severus devant le spectacle attendrissant de ces deux jeunes parents inquiet.

« - Bien Dr Bruman. Je connais le traitement, il est inutile pour vous de rester plus longtemps.

Fort bien ! Fort bien ! Voyez-vous professeur Snape je travaille actuellement sur l'éclabouille du crapaud lunaire et j'ai un cas tout à fait passionnant qui… »

La fin de sa phrase disparait tandis que le médecin sort du manoir. De son coté, Severus commence à sortir les différentes potions servant à lutter contre la dragoncelle et à en expliquer les effets aux deux parents angoissés :

« - La bleue pour la fièvre, une cuillère le matin, la rouge pour lutter contre les fluctuations magiques à lui donner dès qu'il manifeste des signes de magie instinctive trop important. Et le baume vert contre les démangeaisons, à appliquer sur tout le corps matin, midi et soir. Si la maladie montre le moindre signe de progression lors des trois prochains jours, vous n'hésitez pas à m'appeler à quelques heures du jour ou de la nuit que ce soit. »

Lucius et Narcissa hochent tous deux la tête et remercie Merlin d'avoir un ami aussi compétent dans sa partie. A leurs côtés, leur enfant c'est tut et dors enfin, apaisé par les potions que Severus a fait glisser dans sa gorge. Un doux silence plane dans la pièce que Narcissa brise en proposant à Severus de rester pour la nuit. Celui-ci la surprend en répondant que quelqu'un l'attend à ses appartements. La maîtresse de maison hoche la tête et lui souhaite une belle nuit tandis que son mari raccompagne leur ami aux portes du manoir :

« - Et bien Severus c'est une nouvelle surprenante que tu nous offre là. Qui est donc cette jeune femme dont tu nous as caché l'existence ?

C'est un homme Lucius. Quant à savoir qui il est, vous n'aurez cas passé demain à Poudlard pour le rencontrer… Mais pas un mot de tout cela à quiconque y compris à Dumbledore.

… Severus tu parviendras toujours à me surprendre. Mais pourquoi ne venez-vous pas plutôt au Manoir, ainsi vous pourrez voir Drago et n'aurez pas à vous soucier que le vieux fou ne le voie.

Soit… depuis le temps que je lui parle de vous deux, il sera heureux de vous rencontrer enfin. Et ce d'autant plus qu'il adore tout particulièrement les enfants.

Dans ce cas soyez ici pour l'heure du déjeuner. Passe une bonne nuit Severus. »

C'est dans un tournoiement de robe que Severus disparait pour réapparaitre dans ses appartements. Jack l'attend dans un fauteuil auprès d'une cheminé allumée avec entre ses mains un livre traitant des potions de sommeil. A peine Severus est-il entré que le livre tombe sur l'épaisse moquette et que deux bras l'enveloppe, aussitôt suivis d'une paire d'ailes chatoyantes. Deux mains trace de large cercles dans son dos tandis que son Amant murmure de sa voix rauque :

« - Comment va le petit Amour ? Tu as l'air épuisé.

Drago n'a rien de grave, il a attrapé la dragoncelle. Et je suis effectivement épuisé. Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, il est plus de deux heures du matin et j'ai besoin de sommeil MOI.

Alors va dormir très cher, je ne te retiens pas plus longtemps. »

Severus avance vers sa chambre en commençant à se dévêtir pour la nuit. Derrière lui, il sent les yeux de son Amant qui suivent le moindre de ses gestes tandis que son souffle s'accélère imperceptiblement :

« - SEVERUS ! Je veux bien avoir toute la patience du monde mais ne m'allume pas non plus ! »

Un léger ricanement fait écho à cette remarque. Un soupir s'échappe des lèvres de Jack tandis qu'il rejoint Severus dans la chambre. Celui est déjà allongé dans le lit, les couvertures remontées au-dessus de sa tête. Une phrase prononcée d'une voix ensommeillée parvient aux oreilles aiguisées de Jack :

« - Nous sommes invités tous les deux au Manoir demain pour le déjeuner. Le fait de ton existence c'est quelque peu échappé de ma bouche face à Lucius… Comme ça tu pourras voir Drago… Il est vraiment adorable. »

Un fin sourire étire les lèvres de Jack à cette nouvelle révélant ainsi ses canines tandis que ses ailes s'étendent sur son Amant endormis. Il est bien rare pour lui de fréquenter d'autre humains que Severus, c'est toujours très intéressant d'observer ces être intrigants. Brusquement, un fait lui revient en mémoire : comment le petit être venu chercher Severus pouvait-il connaître son nom alors même qu'il ne l'avait jamais rencontré ni lui, ni aucun de sa race ? Une brève remémoration de la soirée lui permet de se souvenir de la façon dont Severus a nommé sa race : _elfe de maison…_ Discrètement, l'étrange créature se lève en prenant garde à ne pas réveiller son Amant et se dirige vers la bibliothèque attenante à la chambre. Ses longs doigts fins parcourent la reliure des vieux livres à la recherche d'un ouvrage que Severus lui avait offert peu de temps après leur rencontre. Il n'a jamais pris la peine de le lire, non par manque d'intérêt, mais plutôt par volonté de comprendre par lui-même la race de l'homme qu'il aime. Ses mains s'arrêtent et se saisisses d'un très vieux livre à la couverture en cuir. Les lettrines en or de la couverture s'effacent, mais le titre est toujours lisible :_ « us et coutumes actuelles et disparût des sorciers de Grande-Bretagne ». _

L'homme s'assoit dans un fauteuil près de la cheminée et dans le noir le plus complet commence à parcourir le sommaire jusqu'à trouver ce qui l'intéresse :

_« Les créatures magiques et leurs liens avec les sorciers »_

Il ne s'arrête pas aux autres pages du chapitre, les centaures, les nymphes, les naïades il connait après tout, il a passé les 500 dernières années à étudier toute les races peuplant la terre. La seul qu'il lui est inconnue est celle de l'homme, et, visiblement celle des elfes de maisons.

_Les elfes de maison sont des créatures diurnes et omnivores. De petite taille, ses représentants ont généralement des petites voix aigues et stridentes. Leurs épidermes de couleur similaire à celle d'un homme de type européen forment des plis, laissant penser que ces créatures ont une quantité de peau disproportionnée par rapport à leur taille. Depuis l'époque de Merlin, ils ont été affiliés aux sorciers grâce à un puissant sortilège. Ainsi, chaque famille noble a en sa possession un ou plusieurs elfes de maison qui sont tenus par la magie à réaliser toutes les tâches qu'un sorcier lui ordonnera d'exécuter. Les elfes de maisons n'ont pas la capacité d'aller à l'encontre de leur maître. Bien que de nature inférieur à celle de l'homme, ils démontrent cependant certaines qualités pouvant être utiles, ainsi qu'une loyauté sans faille vis-à-vis de ceux qu'ils servent._

_Les elfes de maisons possèdent une magie qui leur est propre, mais le sort qui a été jeté sur cette race il y a longtemps les empêche de faire le moindre mal à un représentant de la race humaine. Il est également courant que les amis d'une personne à qui est affilié un elfe soient également considérés comme des maîtres pour ce derniers si les liens qui unissent les deux sorciers sont puissants. Bien que cela soit rare, il est possible qu'un elfe soit libéré du sorcier auquel il est affilié si, et uniquement si celui-ci lui offre volontairement un vêtement._

Entre les mains de Jack, le livre tremble violement. Une profonde indignation ainsi qu'un immense révulsion se lisent sur ses traits. Comment une seule race peut-elle faire autant de mal et faire montre d'une telle arrogance ? Et surtout comment une seule race peut-elle mêler autant d'horreur et beauté à la fois ? Une interrogation tourne en rond dans sa tête. Son Amant a de nobles origines, a-t-il asservit un autre être vivant lui qui a tant maudit sa propre aliénation ? Et surtout pourquoi une autre créature le considérerait-elle comme son maître. Un frisson parcourt son corps à cette simple idée. Lui qui refuse d'être enchainé à qui que ce soit ne voit pas pourquoi il devrait accepter que quelqu'un le soit à son égard. Dans le noir de la pièce, ses yeux ont pris une teinte bleu électrique et luisent d'une lueur de colère pure. Dans la chambre attenante, son bel Amant dort du sommeil du juste sans se douter un seul instant des émois de son Amour.

La neige tombe sur la ville endormis, au loin un clocher sonne l'aube. Dans un grand manoir somptueux, au fond d'un immense couloir un homme, une femme et leur enfant sont endormis les uns contre les autres. Les corps des deux adultes semblent former un cocon protecteur autours du nouveau-né dont le souffle est apaisé malgré la rougeur de ses joues….

.

.

.

Jack-Elyzabeth


End file.
